1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gearbox structure of a beach cycle, and more particularly to a gearbox structure of a beach cycle, wherein the gearbox is further provided with a force increase gear, and the propeller shaft is additionally provided with a drive gear which meshes with a helical gear of a distance calculator which has a connecting line externally connected to an odometer.
2. Description of the Related Prior Art
A conventional beach cycle in accordance with the prior art uses a CVT gear shift to transmit the power of the engine into the gearbox. The conventional beach cycle usually includes a forward gear only, without a force increase gear, so that when the beach cycle is trapped in a muddy situation, it cannot move forward easily. In addition, the distance calculator used for the odometer is mounted outside of the gearbox of the conventional beach cycle, so that the distance calculator is easily worn out.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a gearbox structure of a beach cycle, wherein the gearbox is further provided with a force increase gear, and the propeller shaft is additionally provided with a drive gear which meshes with a helical gear of a distance calculator which has a connecting line externally connected to an odometer.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a gearbox structure of a beach cycle comprising:
a gearbox for transmitting a power of an engine through a CVT gear shift to a power shaft which is fitted with a propeller shaft, the power shaft and the propeller shaft directly meshing with each other through a reduction gear and change gears mounted on a gear shift shaft, and through steering gears mounted on a steering shaft, the change gears including a backward used change gear, and a forward used change gear, the propeller shaft provided with a forward used drive gear meshing with the forward used change gear, the gear shift shaft having an outer periphery formed with outer splines, a first clutch slidably mounted on the outer splines of the gear shift shaft, the first clutch formed with locking blocks engaged with locking blocks formed on the change gears, so that the first clutch can be shifted by a gear shift device into a neutral position, a reverse gear position and a forward gear position, the gear shift device including a gear lever which rotates a sector-shaped gear which meshes and rotates a gear shift cam shaft which is formed with a first slot having a track variation for driving a first gear shift drive fork which drives and shifts the first clutch to the neutral position, the reverse gear position, and the forward gear position, the gearbox provided with a positioning spring, and a positioning ball, the gear shift cam shaft formed with positioning recesses each mating with a respective gear position and each co-operating with the positioning spring, and the positioning ball, so that the gear shift cam shaft can be rotated to a correct gear position;
wherein, the gear shift shaft is provided with a force increase used change gear, the propeller shaft is provided with a force increase used drive gear meshing with force increase used change gear, the gear shift cam shaft is formed with a second slot having a track variation for driving a second gear shift drive fork which drives and shifts a second clutch to a force increase gear position where the second clutch meshes with and rotates the force increase used change gear which meshes with and rotates the force increase used drive gear, so that the power of the engine is transmitted through the reduction gear and the force increase used change gear of the gear shift shaft to the force increase used drive gear of the propeller shaft.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.